Nick X Judy One-Shots
by SpringTastic
Summary: A bunch of cute one shots of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps in the movie and after the movie Zootopia (A.K.A Zootropolis for the UK!) Might get a bit romantic! First one set after the concert at the end of the movie.
1. I Know You Like Me Really

**Hey welcome to my Nick X Judy One-Shots! This is a completely new topic as the film Zootropolis is really new. I just love Judy Hopps so much she is so cute and adorable, I mean look at those eyes, she is so pretty.**

* * *

After The Concert At The End Of The Movie

"That was fun," Just said with a slight bit of breathlessness to her voice, they had been raving all night, she was so warn out.

"Hmm it was okay,"

"Nick! Just admit it was fun, you were dancing too" She slapped Nick's back gently.

"Okay maybe so,"

For a minute they were just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"Hey Nick, I'm staying just down that street so I guess this is good bye" She sadly explained now looking adorable.

"Okay, it's been fun knowing you Judy, all the best in the future"

"Nick, I don't mean it like that! We can see each other again tomorrow... That's if you would like to"

Before Nick could reply Judy handed him a small peice of paper with her email and phone number on it. Judy had already started to make a move from Nick; back to that dodgy place which she was staying which she didn't like. Nick read the paper, looked up and smiled at Judy who was slightly skipping down to her apartment.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, this is my first one and I didn't have many ideas for this chapter so I'd appreciate any ideas if possible thank you and don't forget to read my Lego movie stories as they are still going ahead! Happy Hopps!**

 **\- Springy x**


	2. First Day In The Police (a)

Hey, **I'm back! This chapter is set on the first day of Judy and Nick's first day being police officers. This will be set in a few parts still in this one-shot story though ! This is a!**

* * *

 _In The Morning_

Judy Hopps stretched up from that tiny single bed in her flat from a rather unsettled night. The person/people (she didn't exactly know how many were in the room) next door had been playing music all night again and Judy really thought this was like a really bad nightmare, but then she remembered - her job!

The day before Judy had made everyone realise that she could be a police officer and not just 'a dumb bunny' as Nick stated. Nick! It was him who had helped Judy get to where she was today, him too had been rewarded - they had the same job! The same office! I wonder what it would be like.

"I'll just ring Nick," She whispered to herself, she'd woken up quite early and didn't want to wake anyone, though the people to her left wall had probably been up all night. Pas she reached her phone she became surprised to see her mom or dad not to text her as they were always overprotective of Judy - especially now that she would be hanging around with a fox - or maybe they didn't know that.

" ughhh who's this dumb ass calling at this time of night" Night groaned, Judy had obivously woken him up by the tone in his voice.

"1. I'm not dumb 2. Technically it's not night it's early hours of the morning"

"Judgy! Sorry, sorry about the language there"

"It's fine Nick; you ready for today!?"

"What's happening today - Oh yeah, the police job"

"Yeah, now are you ready because I can meet you and we can go and have breakfast out before our job starts, it's going to be a long day!"

"Um I guess, give me five minutes so I can get dressed"

Judy waited exactly 5 minutes before setting foot out her door, she was feeling so excited and pumped up and proud to be wearing uniform!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading ! Sorry I hadn't updated for a while it was because I had writers block! xD we all get it ! I think Nick might be slightly OOC here but what do you think ? Share your thoughts and Review! Maybe even favourite this story ! Enough of that, part b is up next ! Got any ideas for part b - I'd be happy to hear them !**

 **\- Springy x All the best guys, not updating til probably bank holiday Monday as I'm busy ! At least it's only one day!**


	3. The First Day In The Police (b)

**I'm back, xD that sounds funny, at least there was only one day where I didn't update. Omg thank you so so much for all the views on this story it's just amazing, I never thought I'd be this popular - EVER! I really do thank you all, maybe you could share your thoughts and review. Up now though, Part b of The First Day In The Police!**

* * *

Knock, Knock KNOCK!

Judy was waiting right outside Nick's door to for an answer less than 10 minutes after she'd left her own place, she'd always been kinda inpatient, especially now being with a laid back self like Nick.

"Judy it's okay reallyyyyyyyyy" He stopped opening the door at the glowing eyes of Judy Hopps, just then he'd remembered how adorable she was. Judy had never felt so happy in her life, someone actually liked her. Soon she had to break this up before it became awkward, so she pushed past Nick into his house. Luckily (for her) she found his police badge on the sideboard so she would use that as an excuse for her just walking into his house.

She tapped him on the shoulder " You might want this,"

"Yeh yes I think i will" There was a slight pause.

"Thanks, Carrots"

" Oh Nick! Before we go any further you need to cut that out "

He nodded even though it wasn't a certain nod.

" I though maybe we could go and get some breakfast," Judy stated.

"Carrots, I've got some carrots in the fridge"

"UGH NICK! you say the c word again and I swear I will...um, er"

"You will what?"

"... Eat you" She spoke loudly and quickly after a longer comeback.

" Quit it Carrots, you rabbits are vegetarians"

"Maybe so, actually I do want those carrots, can you get them for me"

"Er, I guess so," Nick wasn't entirely sure whether he had carrots but he would go and have a look. Judy gave this opportunity to having a look around her.

" Okay one carrot, go and hop off along to your enchanted bunny land"

"Nick you've watched that too!" She jumped up to him with a smile on her face.

"yeah, now jokes you can have all my carrots"

Judy tried really hard not to giggle, (" all of his carrots!?") how many does he have.

"Thanks Nick"

Nick looked behind him from leaning to the cupboard to get some cereal and smiled, he too found that a bit funny as he was slightly dirty minded.

" Nick I can give you some help,"

"No, it's fine"

" Once we are finished we can have a nice walk down to work"

"I can, you can pretend to be my child and I will do some more scamming" Judys face was furious in response to that.

"Jokes,"

* * *

 **I think this went really well, hope it isn't corny as I never like to make my chapters corny! I think this chapter is also quite cute. I didn't get to the place in the story as I wanted too so maybe there will be a part d after c! Just wait and see! xD**

 **One last thing, would you like me to do a sequel story to my What Happens After The Lego Movie story ? Because if you would that would be no problem, just let me know in the reveiws as I've already written it just need to upload it !**

 **-Springy x**

 **MAY THE FORCE UPDATE : Just had to edit some spellings aft predictive text changed them :)**


	4. The First Day In The Police (c)

**Omg guys thank you for another load of views my total now is 1,364 for this story ! I think that's amazing since i don't really get recognised on other sites ! May the forth be with you and here's part c of The First Day In The Police. Mild drug mention. Also a slight bit of bad language.**

* * *

A dark blue-ish tint to the sky was appearing, it must have been getting on fore around 6:00 am and Judy and Nick were happily walking down the busy streets to the police station. Judy thought it was amazing how the city never stopped and people were up at that time in the morning. Judy muttered words to Nick on a few occasions however Nick was still really tired.

* * *

" Wow, Nick we are the first here"

"I'm not really surprised, the time that you woke me up today, I mean last night"

"Yeah, yeah and actually it was this morning, the early hours!"

Nick stood annoyed and yet shocked that Judy had _tried_ to make him feel dumb. Once the door opened to the station they both proceeded in (Judy in front of Nick). Judy was so excited to be starting her first day, she kept hopping up and down, more than normal as I know she hops anyway!

As they sat down together in an room with only the commanding police guy Nick had to ask Judy a question.

" Hey, um Judy are you on drugs?"

"What, WHAT!?" Judy asked, the second what being louder than the first one grabbing the commander police officers attention.

"Shh, are you on drugs, only you seem a little high, I'm just wondering that's all"

"Nooo, I'm just really excited"

"Even if you did, I'd still like you" Nick stated, leaving Judy speechless.

* * *

On there first mission Nick attempted to hold Judys hand but she only pushed him away. It gave him the impression that Judy was a little pissed off by him accusing her of being on drugs.

" Nick, look, it really isn't the time for romance, we are at work!"

"How can I be your boyfriend if you won't let me get close?"

"So your my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's if you want me to or we can take things slow"

"No I'd like you to be my boyfriend, I've never had one before"

"Really?" Nick seemed quite shocked.

"yeh now you ready to catch this croc?"


	5. First Date

**Honestly, thank you soooooo much for all the views I've had so far on these one-shots! My running total now is 2,250! I will keep you informed on that every time I write a chapter to let you know. This chapter would fit after The First Day In The Police ones but it fits just on its own as a one-shot! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _*Judy's POV*_

Here I am, standing in my... well let's say they place I'm staying is a little tired. Earlier today (at 7:00am) Nick asked me if I'd be his boyfriend, sorta, not in those words but her presumed we already were! So now I'm getting ready to go out with Nick tonight maybe for a walk downtown and get a bite to eat. I think it will be a date but I dont know where Nick is the romantic sorta guy.

*Nick's POV*

Just gotta finish tidying my house before Judy comes round later, I better get her in my house, atleast downstairs! She is so freakin' hot and sexy like me! Haha, why am I saying all this ? I guess I might be a bit nervous...

* * *

Judy politely rung Nick's bell, before she hadn't realised there's was a bell.

" Judy, you ready to go?"

"Yes if you are!" Judy smiled, seeming happy and excited.

* _Nick's POV*_

This _is my chance now to fire away a joke._

"So judes, you wanna go to Maccy's?" He laughed.

" Yeah definitely, definitely 'cuz I'm vegetarian"

"Oh I actually forgot about that; I was meaning 'cuz this is our date" _Oh shit, the words might have just slipped out, only hope she feels the same._

" Yeah, I knew that tOo" said Judy.

"Sweet," Nick stated quietly rubbing his head.

There was silence for a few moments until Nick had to break the silence.

"You wanna try this Italian restaurant?"

"Sure," Judy said, wrapping her arm round Nick's. Nick turned round stated only to realise it was Judy and slipped his fiery red paw into Judys light grey paw.

"Sorry you two we are all booked tonight," An Italian bear spoke.

"Okay thank you, Judy, can I take you to a new restaurant round the corner?"

"Yep, thank you" Judy said leaning her head on his shoulder

After visiting that resturant, that one was also full!

"Maccy's?" Judy randomly said.

"What about it?"

"Well, as the restaurants are all booked we might as well go to Maccy's" she said pulling nicks arm and walking off.

"But you're vegetarian!"

"You can have my meat Nick!"

"aw Judy-"

Then they melted into a kiss, not just any kiss, their first kisS

* * *

 **Aw! That was so cute, I've been writing that chapter for probably over an hour as I had to have tea, then i heard thunder and lightning (very very frightening) and then went for a shit! Nahhhh! Lol, I'd love if you Read And Reveiw! Maybe favourite my story ? Or me as an author? One last thing, do you think I should write another Lego movie story?**

 **\- Spring x**


	6. Judy's Determination

**Right I'm back, sorry for not updating in about 2 weeks I've had stuff to do like work and home Guam which has got me all busy ! Anyway got time for this chapter :) Here it is.**

Judy woke in the morning with a strong sense of determination. She just felt a surge of motivation and positivity that morning, and had it in her bunny-mind that her mission this week would be to learn Nick's birthday.

She had been having after-work lattes with the new receptionist, Phoebe, on Friday, when the newest ZPD officer had started to ask her about her partner. This was normally how many of her conversations went, and once she tells other animals that her partner is a fox… that's just what the rest of the conversations and questions focus on.

However, Phoebe caught her off guard when she started asking other questions - like where her partner was from… she was mortified at herself that she couldn't answer such a simple question as that. She recalls sitting there with wide eyes, gasping when she stuttered out that she… didn't know. Fortunately, the other bunny just shrugged, tossing one of her long, heavy, crème-colored ears over her shoulder before moving on to a different topic for conversation, but the rest of that encounter she couldn't get that feeling to go away.

The thought plagued Judy later that night as she continued to stew, she realized… she really knew nothing about Nicolas Wilde. Nick, her _best_ friend.

One of the most important animals in her life next to her family, the animal she trusted the most in the entire world and could tell just about everything and anything to. The one animal whose opinion mattered most, the person she depended on. He meant _so much_ to her…

And she didn't even know his birthday.

She was so distraught all weekend long, she was too depressed to leave her little apartment, and didn't think she could face Nick – she felt even _worse_ when she canceled the plans they had to visit an aquarium that Saturday.

" _It's okay, Carrots – you were the one that wanted to see if the most, anyways, so there is nothing to be sorry for… but are_ you _okay? Do you need me to get you something from the stores?"_

Feeling terrible already, the bunny just started feeling worse when reading his concerned messages and having to respond back to him ambiguously.

Then yesterday, Nick shows up around four in the afternoon with a pizza in one paw, and a handful of wildflowers in the other. She was speechless, and gave him a suffocating hug. He spent the evening seated next to her on the couch, laughing .

"Good morning, Nick! Ready for the day?" Her grin widens as she watches Nick intently, noticing how his ears quickly flick back and flatten out at her raised voice, and a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Still wakin' up, it seems…" he pauses before adding, "you bunnies, so full of energy." He meets her eyes and smiles back at her. She hums, pleased with the response but not acknowledging it.

She's aware of the smile that stays on a her face as she drives them expertly through the streets of Zootopia and into the ZPD parking garage.

Nick clears his throat and she turns to look at him with a smile, cutting the engine. She notices how he looks relieved, and his eyes are soft and kind when he speaks to her in a quiet tone, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Carrots."

Judy's face softens too, and she responds just as quietly, "Thanks, Nick."

Her small smile turns into a small grin when she watches Nick shuffle awkwardly before opening the door.

"Oh! Almost forgot, Cottontail, I got you your carrot bagel with the carrot and cilantro cream cheese you like."

"Awww! Thanks, Nick!"

He chuckles, and gives her a sly look when she meets him in front of the car, "Don't mention it, Carrots.

Judy is finishing off her carrot bagel as she and Nick make a detour to stop by the front desk to see their two favorite faces.

"Good morning Officer Clawhauser! Officer Thianta!" Judy cheers, waving her free paw up in the air enthusiastically, making her way over to them with an extra spring in her step.

"Ooooh… whatcha got there, Miss Judy?" Clawhauser is leaning over the counter to look over at Judy, his sharp eyes honing in on the last two bites of bagel in her paw.

"That's _her_ breakfast, big guy – but don't worry! I got something for you animals too."

Judy watched as Nick raised himself up on his toes to plop the bag onto the desk in front of the long-eared bunny and the large cheetah.

Clawhauser squeals his thanks and appreciation and reaches into the bag only to look at the bagel oddly and give it a sniff before making a face, "Um… what kinda bagel is this?"

"Eggplant. And it's mine, thank you!" The bunny officer nearly had to crawl on top of the table to reach over and snatch the prize from her partner's hands. Judy smiles as she watches the other bunny give Nick a non-verbal thank-you-nod before digging into her bagel happily.

She hears the cheetah gasp in delight and reveal two doughnuts with sprinkles. One chocolate, the other strawberry – his favorite, "O.M. Goodness! Thanks Nick!"

"You're welcome, buddy." He points and winks at them. Judy smirks, fond of his antics. "So Clawhauser, how was your weekend?

Before the cheetah could start on his monologue, Nick raised a paw and turned to Judy, "I'm going to grab myself another coffee before rollcall, you want one?"

The bunny grinned, this was gunna be her chance, "Sure, Nick – no sugar though!"

He winks at her and waves to the others, "Gotcha, Carrots, don't be late!" He snickers at his own joke and at the eye-roll she gave him as he sauntered across the lobby and disappeared down the hall towards the break room.

The _instant_ the red fox was out of sight, Judy turns to see both Phoebe and Ben leaning over the counter and looking down at her expectantly. Her surprise and confusion at their rapt attention only lasts for a few seconds before Clawhauser breaks it.

"Soooo…? What's going on? Something juicy? Some-" The cheetah is cut short with a swift slap to his arm from his partner, "Shush!" the crème-colored bunny turns to her then, "Go on?"

Judy looked up at the other bunny, mildly impressed how she seemed pretty apt at figuring things out – socially anyways. The bunny wasn't that great with the computers when she first arrived at Precinct 1 about a month ago.

"I wanna ask for your help with something," Judy asks in a quieter tone, her head shifting a bit as she looks from side to side as if she could be overheard by some animal passing by.

The chubby cheetah looked over at his partner who shrugged before he turned to answer Judy hesitantly, "Yea Bun-bun... is everything okay?" He looks down the hall to where her partner Nick disappeared, he then looms closer and stage whispers, making the other bunny roll her eyes, "Does it have something to do with _Nick?_ "

Judy quickly corrects the misinterpretation, "I-it's nothing bad, Clawhauser!" amethyst eyes slid over to watch Phoebe for a moment and she's meant with a bored, but attentive, gaze, "It… yea, you see, I want to find out Nick's birthday."

Phoebe's eyebrows raise and her predator partner squeals in excitement, "Awww! That's so _nice!_ " then he gasps, the long-eared bunny rolls her eyes at his dramatics, "But wait…" he pulls back, looking at Judy confused, "Why don't you just ask him, bun-bun?"

The addressed bunny crinkles her nose briefly, choosing to ignore the name for now. She quickly rehearses the lie she came up with this morning, "Well… I think he told me once, but I forgot… and I _think_ it's soon, and – "

Clawhauser gasps and then sighs in understanding, Judy grins, knowing her plan is working so far, "And you don't want him to know that you forgot, because then he'll think you didn't care to listen, and he'll be crushed and sad and feel un-loved! And –"

"O.K. Claws, stop it. She _knows_ all that, don't make her feel worse so gossipy spot!" Judy gives Phoebe an weary smile of gratitude for stopping the onslaught.

After shooting a pout-face at the crème bunny, he smiles kindly down at her and nods vigorously, making his cheeks giggle, "We'll help you, Judy! No problem at all! We'll just check his animal files and application, it should be on there!"

Relief rushes over Judy and she smiles beautifully up at her friend in gratitude, "Oh, _thank you_ , you two! I'll owe you one!"

Phoebe pats her cheetah on the shoulder when he gives another squeal of delight, before looking down at her rabbit counter-part, "No problem, Judy. But you might want to hurry over to the bullpen, roll-call starts in 2."

Gasping, Judy hops up and down, waving goodbye and shouting more 'thank yous' before she speeds over towards the bullpen, leaving a blissfully swooning cheetah and an exasperated bunny at the desk.

"Sooo… you gunna finish your breakfast?"

Phoebe rolls her chocolate-brown eyes and surrenders the bagel to the squealing cheetah.

* * *

Judy skids into the bullpen with seconds to spare and shuffles up onto her seat next to Nick who's lazily sipping at his coffee before offering a paw, which she accepts gratefully. Before she's able to greet Officer McHorn, who's seated to her partner's right, she gets interrupted by the Chief stomping into the bullpen, slamming the door behind him. Everyone falls silent as the Chief goes through the morning announcements and starts handing out assignments and, as usual, Judy and Nick where the last to be called out.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde - patrol sector five of downtown, there's been reports of a few repeat offenders of loitering, tagging and petty theft the last couple of days and the mayor suggested we deploy more officers to the area to hopefully discouraging any future attempts." The bunny had already hopped off the chair and had made her way to stand in front of the bull, paw to her forehead in a quick salute before grasping the file. When Nick lazily strolled to stand beside her, the Chief looked down at his two smallest officers and grunted.

"That's it for today, but I have a bigger case for the both of you to look into later," He scowled down at Judy who started to look overly excited and Nick set a steady paw on her shoulder to stop her from asking questions so he could respond instead, "Thank you for that, Chief - I assume the case file isn't prepared yet?"

Chief grunted before answering Nick as he headed back out the door, "Right. I should have the case file ready for you two tomorrow morning. It isn't time-sensitive so it can wait until then."

"Okay then! We will just get going, and we will see you later - bye Chief!" Judy shouted after the irritated wildebeest enthusiastically, and with that Nick strolled behind Judy, following her out the door and down the hallway and back to their cruiser to start their patrol.

* * *

A couple hours later, Nick and Judy are trudging along the sidewalks of Downtown, having decided to walk around on foot instead of staying cooped up in the cruiser for the rest of the day. Despite whatever complaints that had been issued before, there appeared to be nothing much happening that day. It was around 4 in the afternoon, and Nick and Judy had about two hours left on their shift before they were to check back into the station.

"Ugh... I'm bored." Judy grumbles uncharacteristically, Nick looks over at her with a sly smile and a half-lidded gaze. "Well Carrots, we _did_ get to bust at least _one_ animal today, so don't be so glum, chum!" He sing-songs as he flips out his phone and swiftly responds to a text and updates his Furbook page.

"Yea, I know, I know... but it wasn't like it was for anything big - "

"Well, Mrs. Wheaton seemed to think so, even gave us gift cards to her restaurant as thanks."'

"You accepted them?!" Judy shouts at him and socks him on the arm making him flinch.

"Cool it, Carrots! And yea, she insisted... I couldn't say no -" He scoffs at the face and thumping foot Judy gives him, "What?! You didn't see her face! You wouldn't have been able to say 'no' either!"

Judy sighs and holds out her paw, "Okay then, gimme mine." Nick rolls his eyes, digging into his pocket and passes her one of the coupons.

She smirks triumphantly and Nick smiles back; the friendly moment is shattered when the two heard shouting and banging coming from down the otherwise empty street. Making a shhing motion, Judy steps lightly and quickly towards the direction of the commotion, the fox following close behind his partner.


	7. Naughty Nick

**This one shot is a little different and is about Judy POV of Nick working with her (so it's set after the movie!) Started this 3 or 4 months ago and have came to finish it. Might be a bit too romantic, but no explicit stuff.**

Judy's Diary, ( **doubt she'd write a diary but yeh, this is close to what she would think)**

My job is great! Maybe it's beginners luck or whatever but i am just really please with it. I love every bit. Well, sort of, when I first started a couple of months ago I was so high about being with Nick and well, the fact is he always talks about me and him being in a relationship together and it kinda gets annoying because I don't want people hearing everything about me and Nick at work because I'm scared people will get bored of this and then be bored of me! Also lately he has been doing a bit of rude stuff under the desk at work as we have to sit together...

It all started about a month ago when Nick was asking me if I wanted to go to Pizza Hut that night and I was like "yeah, that would be nice"and then he started to creep in closer to me and his face was around my neck and he tried to kiss me! Your probably thinking "come on, it's just a kiss Judy" I know that but it was WORK! I thought I'd let this incident pass and I did remind Nick that night that he shouldn't make a scene of me and him being _together_ but he's a joker and a pratt and never probably listens to me anyway so he just ignored my bit of advice.

I was okay for a few days later until we had a mission alone, in a small village out in the countryside. We'd been dropped off by the rest of our gang and we were sitting on a fence eating our lunch when Nick said "I love you," I blushed and reassured him the same but then he took it to the next level. Slowly he put his hands round my waist. It was so relaxing and he started to rub my belly. It was so relaxing but I had to push him away. My job was in danger ! My dream job!

"Judy you okay?" He looked at me startled glancing up and down.

"Yeah I'm f-fine thanks" I said stuttering making myself seem scared.

"Babe, if your scared about us being together or possibly having kids then please say as I need to know"

"Nick, what do you think your doing we are at work, do you have any idea how much danger my job is in?"

At that I jumped down and did the rest of the mission. Later my officer had words about me containing the fact that im in a relationship with one of my co-workers. Nick also had this talk too but he just shrugged it off.

The days to follow were so hard Nick would slowly reach under the table, stroke my leg with his giant hands then feel my bum. Every so often he'd pinch it and (since rabbits don't have much meat on our bums, it hurts) so I jumped up and made a little shriek! This made our officer look very angry and annoyed but we quietly got back down into our work. This has been a repetitive sorta gesture that Nick has made. I'm not happy. I want him to stop and the sooner the better.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, so sorry I haven't published one of these chapters in almost 3 months! But I've published two in one night so there's something. Hopefully I will get another one in this week as these were popular among readers.**

 **Ideas from you are a bonus, just add them in with your comment.**

 **Summer Wishes,**

 **\- Springy x**


End file.
